Great Jagras
|Habitats = Ancient Forest Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 1375.98 cm 976.50 cm |Monster Relations = Jagras, Girros, Great Girros, Dodogama |Generation = Fifth }} Great Jagras is a Fanged Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. This monster is the pack leader of the Jagras. When hungry, Great Jagras is known to attack monsters even stronger than itself. It balloons to unbelievable proportions after swallowing prey. It can be seen inhabiting the Ancient Forest. Its materials can be used to craft the Jagras Armor Set. __TOC__ Physiology Great Jagras greatly resembles an Iguana. It has yellow scales with orange accents and a bluish underside. It also has a distinct mane of hairs that resemble dreadlocks. The monster has incredible stomach capacity and often swallows prey whole, greatly distending its belly. It will spit out whatever it has eaten if it takes too much damage while its stomach is bloated. The Great Jagras is known to leave slide trails on the ground.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHULsMO0bFU. The head, front limbs and belly of the monster can be wounded. Behavior and Abilities Great Jagras is able to swallow large prey whole in one gulp, allowing it to use its immense weight to fight off any potential threats. On very rare occasions, it will also vomit at the hunter if its stomach is bloated, which is similar to the Great Girros' Paralyzing Spit. Its attacks can greatly vary in battle, depending on whether it has eaten anything or not. If the monster has a full belly, it'll try to use its own weight to crush hunters.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201706/13135282.html In the Ancient Forest, Great Jagras is low in the food chain, outclassed by both Anjanath and Rathalos in that location.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjZ-asj8GzQ. Great Jagras are passive toward hunters until attacked. They won't attack hunters unless they are struck in combat, although it will attack an Anjanath on sight. Great Jagras is known to feed on Aptonoth and Kestodon, and is known to regurgitate food in order to feed their pack. Deviljho will sometimes pick up and use Great Jagras as a living weapon, flailing it around and damaging it in the process. Greatest Jagras On January 26th 2019 during Monster Hunter World's 1st anniversary and the starting date of Appreciation Festival Event, an Event Quest was added which introduced the eponymous target: Greatest Jagras, which is a Great Jagras with several key differences: * It is much bigger than an average specimen, around the size of the third Great Jagras in the first USJ event quest. * It has increased movement speed and much greater damage output and health pool. * Greatest Jagras' roars count as 'proper' roars and requires a certain level of earplug to block. * It has moves not seen on regular specimen, like the downward earth-shaking punch. * When inflated, much of its full body attack Inflicts Quake. * This specimen is immune to Deviljho's grab attack; Deviljho will in fact flee almost immediately if finding itself in the same area as the Greatest Jagras. * When fighting Greatest Jagras, the main battle theme of Ancient Forest plays instead of the minor battle theme. The music does not change in the pressence of aggravated Deviljho. * It has slightly more health than Xeno'jiiva. * It has a new move where it spits meat from its mouth. * Its meat-spitting attacks cause a shiny to appear where they land. These give out Feystones of varying quality, up to Warped. Additionally, attacking it while toppled and inflated drops more of these shinies. Game Appearances Element/Status Effectiveness In-game description Monster Materials Equipment :''For more information, see ''Jagras and Great Jagras Equipment Great Jagras materials can be used to craft five different armor sets: Jagras Armor, Jagras α Armor, Jagras β, Jagras α+ Armor, and Jagras β+. MHW-JagrasArmorSet.png|Jagras Armor|link=Jagras Armor (MHW) MHW-JagrasAArmorSet.png|Jagras α Armor|link=Jagras α Armor (MHW) MHW-JagrasBArmorSet.png|Jagras β|link=Jagras β Armor (MHW) The following is a complete weapon list for Great Jagras weapons: Gallery File:MHW-Great Jagras Concept Art 001.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Great Jagras Concept Art 002.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Great Jagras Wallpaper 001.png File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 006.jpg File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 007.jpg File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 008.jpg File:MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 009.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 010.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 011.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 012.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 013.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 014.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 015.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 016.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 017.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 018.jpeg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 019.jpeg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 020.jpeg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 021.jpeg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 022.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 023.jpg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 024.jpeg MHW-Great Jagras Screenshot 025.jpg File:MHW-Aptonoth and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg|With Aptonoth File:MHW-Aptonoth and Great Jagras Screenshot 002.jpg|With Aptonoth MHW-Rathalos and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg|With Rathalos MHW-Anjanath and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.png|With Anjanath MHW-Anjanath and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg|With Anjanath MHW-Deviljho and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg|With Deviljho MHW-Deviljho and Great Jagras Screenshot 002.jpg|With Deviljho MHW-Deviljho and Great Jagras Screenshot 003.jpg|With Deviljho MHW-Great Jagras, Great Girros and Dodogama Screenshot 001.jpg|With Great Girros and Dodogama MHW-Great Jagras and Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg|With Kulu-Ya-Ku MHW-Great Jagras and Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 002.jpg|With Kulu-Ya-Ku MHW-Pukei-Pukei and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg|With Pukei-Pukei MHW-Pukei-Pukei and Great Jagras Screenshot 002.jpg|With Pukei-Pukei MHW-Great Jagras, Pukei-Pukei and Paolumu Screenshot 001.jpg|With Pukei-Pukei and Paolumu Great Jagras.png|Great Jagras References de:Groß-Jagras es:Gran Jagras fr:Grand Jagras it:Gran Jagras Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Fanged Wyverns Category:Large Fanged Wyverns Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters